In recent years, portable information appliances such as mobile phones, wireless tags, and non-contact IC cards are becoming widespread. Electronic ticket gates, electronic money and the like are being introduced to computerize ticket gates and the like at stations by using a non-contact communication function of these information appliances.
As a near-field wireless communication technology that enables non-contact communication, ISO/IEC 14443 Type A and Type B are widespread especially in the United States of America and in Europe, and FeliCa (registered trademark) is widespread in Asia including Japan.
The NFC (Near Field Communication) forum puts together wireless communication protocols of Type A, Type B, and Type F (FeliCa scheme) as international standards, and a wireless communication LSI that realizes Type A/Type B/Type F by one chip is developed based on the standards. However, although Type F that is defined by the NFC is the same wireless communication technology as FeliCa, FeliCa is a technological scheme including application of an IC card, and a normal one-chip wireless communication LSI for Type A/Type B/Type F cannot provide a settlement service that uses FeliCa.
To realize a FeliCa function, a dedicated communication system LSI for FeliCa configured with a FeliCa wireless communication LSI and a FeliCa SE (secure element) LSI is necessary. The SE LSI is a security chip for safely processing data in services that use personal information, such as bank account settlement, payment of public transportation fares, and management of entering/leaving of a building.
To cope with the FeliCa settlement service in Japan, makers of mobile terminals provided with the non-contact communication function have to mount different LSIs for respective destinations of the mobile terminals, that is, a communication LSI for Type A/Type B or a communication system LSI for FeliCa, and there is an issue that extra cost, time and labor are caused.
When taking into account that, on a global basis, the communication system LSI for Type A/Type B is widespread, it is considered effective to configure a communication terminal that uses the existing communication system LSI for Type A/Type B while adding the FeliCa communication system LSI thereto, without developing a new terminal for handling the FeliCa settlement service.
However, in load modulation adopted by the non-contact communication, a null occurs where a change in a carrier amplitude may not be detected, depending on the communication distance. To avoid the occurrence of the null, adjustment of an antenna, adjustment of a tuning frequency, and the like have to be performed, and an antenna and a tuned circuit have to be provided as external circuits of chips separately for Type A/Type B and FeliCa, and the size of the device is increased.